dragomafandomcom-20200213-history
Astora
Astora 'lit. '''Arcis '''is the fictional continent that appears in ''KvD: Chronicles, ''along with the future variant clone in ''Draconic DIVERGENT / AWAKENING. ''The continent compromises of two major pieces of land split into thier respective halidoms, Eruturia and Valhiem. History The world itself was constructed by divine dragon Zeraiya, undying wisps of mystic breath engulfed her perfect creation. Alongside humans and dragons harmonized in peace, her intentions for creating two ancient relics that greatly channel out her divine power would stablize the two halidoms under balance. Holy lance Falkuma and holy shield Infinity Ra. Entitling trust upon the first exalt of Haselunne, another core was crafted by a pestimistic but ruthless sage who then thirsted after both the Unity Ra core and the Shadow Ra core. 100 years passed since creation. Born a Zeraiyan noble, Zera Rickers creates his militia team to venture out across the ancient landmark to investigate Falkuma's whereabouts before readying to face a reserected Medeus. Galahad rallies in to aid him to an accomplished victory, restoring peace throughout Astora. ''Draconic DIVERGENT With the Zeraiyan lore fueling Astora into a futuristic world out of neon lights and steel, the respective continents are still rashed apart except for the Grand Design a stencilla glass dome that encases and houses the world from distant blue. With the citizens of Astora having the internal power to imaganeer, mentally conjuring up physical objects for a better civilization, both Eruturia and Valheim have become more stable due to the fact that both cores are now taking place of the past weapons, Falkuma and the Infinity Emblem shield transguised into Unity Ra and Shadow Ra. Each kingdom has become a major city, villages now settled into middle class towns. Everybody on Astora has Draguz traits, meaning they have the ability to shape shift into an animal / dragon like creature. It was temporarily forbidden to utilize Draguzstones since it caused a major threat to the world's De:construction, the idle breakdown of imaganeered objects. Ever since Zera's accidantal but clumsy head bump against the kitchen table, the clumsy phonemenon splurred many shifters in existence and fueled the continuation of Draguzstones and imageneering. The head of Astora, a female mayoress named Avenra inhales desire and sore thirst for ending the Draguz lore. After many Draguz teams ravishly faced the heretic Emperor Luinra, the Unity and Shadow Ra cores stabilize Astora after Avenra is long dimished near a foiled cell from the outskirts of Fera. The prevention of Luinra chaotically plundering Astora is now befriended by Marco Seidlitz, gaining the guts to tame the heretic dragon as his official dual shifting partner. Several years later punctuates Zera and Falco's marriage, Robin and Mila yelling happily months later. With the Evergrande Draguz Alliance celebrating in casual joy, the Rickers smile bashfully at how they were able to cope after the Luinra possession disaster 1,000 years ago. With a new phenomenon game splurring up Astora into craze, "Dragoma" populates around, combating tamers in a full fledged VR experience. Draconic AWAKENING With a new leader and group under rise, Rickers notifies every team like wildfire in regards of the Beast Raiders bound to forbid Draguz shifting by attempting to lure darkness past the shattering Grand Design. After plans dispatch, the teams traverse into expedition, attempting to secure the Grand Design's 5 damaged LED steel locks that firmly run the makeshift glass dome alive. With the face behind all of his alluring deeds, Zoran von Babel manages to grip hold of both cores before exploiting the powers to his chaotic creation, Typhon Azazel. With Haselunne as it's centerpiece of war, the two tectonic halidoms drift violently across the sea, crashing into each other in accordance of borderline merging. Fireballs and sleek plated Icicles plunder madly from the sky like a fleet of speeding arrows, every Draguz shifter under desperate pressure and measure to seek refuge. With plans dispatched into flow, the Evergrande Draguz Liberation Army thunders into thier XB evolved forms, striking down Azazel along with the restored Emperiyan Draguzstones. Astora is reverted back to how it was, with the Grand Design fully restored. Locations Halidom of Eruturia (Irisia) ''Holy Kingdom of Haselunne (Hare River)'' The most well respected germanic kingdom through out the Halidom of Eruturia. Most citizens revere unto divine dragon god Zeraiya as thier protector from critical plagues. Holding a monarch K-9 sensei, the city has bountiful weathering and crops, rewarding everyone with confier blessings. Expertly holds a militia defense team and is prone to host Tenma and Draguz shifters at bay. ''Province of Crienia (Ostia)'' Second royal province next to Haselunne, Crinea is prone to bustle with Dracyanmooriya speaking citizens, hence the french accents inherited from generations of the Regalia Tibarn lore. It's royal capital is Sienne, with flustering tall skyscrapers and neon night life. A small town landmarks near the city where Sarzeau neighbours it's royal counterpart. The Carrion Isle is a popular destination spot for Leoleaus shifters and other Draguz alike, raking into thier daily Leoastranism rituals to praise the interstellar god of the plains, Regalia while the Ascension Islands serve the stealth deity of the skies, Tibarn. Yearly annual festivals and events take place at the Kid Expo Hall Convention Centers, a major 2018 tournament to awaken Astora. Everyone in Crinea has a disliking for english except for Arthur, Alex, Alicya, and Romain. ''Kingdom of Fera (Pherae, Flonia)'' The wintery peaks of Greco - Canadian north of Astora, the kingdom of Pherae is a clever destination spot for warm winter festivals and lumenscense shows across it's starry lakes. Though slightly industrial in forging machinery for ice cap drilling across Mt. Kasgerden, they tend to favour summer time seasons where green fields and flowers flourish the hills and rocky ice cliffs of Fera. It's also known to house a former Airplane Restuarant. ''Pleura Village / Forest'' Cultured after Swiss traditions, the disceplined village of Pleura is well known for it's fishing piers and natural habitats for frolicking wildlife. Most people entitle trust upon divine dragon goddess, Naga - creating a plethora of crops and smooth sun rays streaking across it's fertile grounds. A well known sanctuary known as "The Divine Dragon Grounds" is suited for Pleurians to give daily thanks to Naga. Only one Draguz shifter born with divine dragon blood is known to hail from Pleura. ''Rio de Arco Iris'' Named for it's lushful plantations and tropical forests, the amazon themed rainbow port lushes out with brazilian like traditions and cultural feathered serpent dances. Frankly isolated from other cities and towns, Arco Iris is known to inherit only 100 of it's local people to rever towards Kulkan, feathered deity of thunder and booming festivals. Cyprus is the only Iris outsider to join the Shepherds / Alliance on his freewill. Theocracy of Valheim (Perezia): ''Empire of Dranon'' A well known city to ruthlessly rival against Haselunne, Dranon has a militian empire to draw forth rebellion and corruption seeping into it's neighbouring locations. Inheriting russian like aesthetics, the city of Dranon wells on it's beliefs on the fell dragon, Luinra as opposed to it's predessesor deity, Akallon, abandoned and long forgotten after the first war. It's first class citizens are dwellers in magic and forgery, crafting new incantations to redeem victory throughout Astora. Dranon is famous for it's wyverns and cunning Draguz shifters. An Akallon branded shifter hails from Dranon, though he claims to be part of the Draguz Alliance. ''- Indoline Xegrela'' An isolated and secretive place for "so called Draguz shifters" to silently eliminate all shifting and imagineering. Creating the Dragon Rogue group, a fragmented gathering of the Beast Raiders, plots Avenra as mayoress of Dranon while a certain sickle fiend doctor thwarts to rebuild his very own abomination. Most DATA members of Beast Raiders are known to shift into a hideous version that reflect the current members from the Alliance. Lest alone 2 normal shifters captured from Fera and Dranon, Xegrela is puctually protected by a dark aura that prohibits entry from the Distorted Lands. ''Beyond Astora'' * 'Arundel - '''a special underground settlement bustling with nightclubs and fossil enclaves. The Raging Fang Draguz reside here for entertainment and research. * '''Shenzhen - '''An isolated temple city in the sky where clouds swirl around the emperiyan Yang Koryu. The best of martial arts students reside here along with the Hua Luxe Draguz. * '''Vaduz - '''a semi popular town east of Haselunne with huge admissions and attractions. The American destination of Astora specializes in Draguz sports and leasure entertainment. Both Leicsester College and St. Leo University holds it's best students, including the Spin Stars and Leo Draguz. * '''Dunedin - '''the tiny city bustling with Information Technology enthuasists. Trade schools offering vocational technology training such as New Horizons and City College welcome computer geeks from abroad. Home of both school Draguz teams respectively. * '''Myami -' a small settlement located west of Fera. The famed Farhegus International University (FIU) is known for it's excel winter research and sunny polar climates. Home of the Arctic Flare Draguz. * 'Glengariff - '''An Irish like settlement isolated away from Dranon. Well known for it's famous CORUS industry born with the legendary Siphon whales, Glengariff tarries a rockwall of history including it's famous marinestone Draguz bearers, the CORUS Draguz. Astora Calendar Astora's Calendar uses "Imperial Year" as its era name, and the epoch or origin event of the era is the founding of the continent under Zeraiya's divine breath. The events of ''KvD: Chronicles / Dragoma initially take place in Space Moon of Imperial Year 0:80, and then resume in 0:85. Space Moon is considered the start of a new year in Astora. The calendar divides a year into twelve months that correspond with the twelve months of the real world Gregorian Calendar. Each Astorian month shares the same number of days with its Gregorian counterpart: Draconic LIGHT Locations revisited The American Emsland Trail Draconic PRIDE Trivia * The two continents of Astora shape into both protagonist and antagonist dragons: Zeraiya (Eruturia) and Medeus (Valheim) * The Halidom of Eruturia shares the same name as the one from KvD: Heroes. * Some elements from the future Astora inspires from Chris D'Lacey's Last Dragon Chronicles. * Astora's base beliefs are split into two types of dragon deities: '''Trinity Dragons (Zeraiya, Naga, Luinra) and Saint Dragons (Regalia, Tibarn, Shiniga, Dracyan, Valkos, Kulkan, and Akallon) * Yang Koryu is an isolated draconic emperiyan that is only revered from Shenzhen and not any other Draguz nation. * The Astorian Shenzhen holds chinese culture including the Qilin Temple fashioned similar to the Great Temple from present day China. * Vaduz is name based after the city in Lechtenstien. Leicester College is named after the city of Leicester in UK. Deers also fond and graze the outskirts of the named area. * Dunedin is just a mock of the existing clone city located in Tampa, Florida. It is also Wesley Bryan's hometown and falcon pride. It also has a unique network to connect IT schools across Astora similar to the way Florida would present with New Horizons. * Myami is a twisted anagram of Miami, the city located in south Florida. Farhegus International University is based on the exact city where Florida International University is located at, holding Griffin pride instead of panther. * The Astorian Glengariff is based on the same exact settlement from ''Elysium. ''Possessing identical aesthetics, the carin rock walls that cliff at the edge of Valheim is deemed to stoop lower than the one in Ireland. Gallery Continent Astora (OFFICIAL MAP).jpg|Map of Astora with locations (KvD: Chronicles) Astora (Draconic DIVERGENT).jpg|The Future Astora from Draconic DIVERGENT Astora (Draconic DIVERGENT) Locations.png|Map of Future Astora with location lables Astora (Neon Phase).jpg|Neon Phase of Astora during XB Category:Draconic Locations